vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Metal Devil
Summary The Metal Devil, also known as the Titan and originally called FAS-BOR7 Horus, is a colossal ancient war machine designed and manufactured in the mid-21st century by Faro Automated Solutions. Part of FAS’ Chariot combat robot line, these machines were designed as gargantuan automated field manufacturers of Chariot robots and massive siege units. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, likely at least 8-A Name: Metal Devil, FAS-BOR7 Horus, Horus Titan Origin: Horizon Zero Dawn Gender: None Age: Around 1000 years old Classification: Machine Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size, Resistance to Hacking, Self-Replication, Healing, Matter Manipulation (On a molecular level) and Durability Negation (Organics) Attack Potency: Unknown, likely at least Multi-City Block level (A Horus Titan is 300 meters long, not counting the tentacles, which are at least as long as the Metal Devil's body. It can trample anything in its way with its heavily armored chassis. Ignores organic enemies' durability with the Biomatter Conversion System) Speed: Unknown, possibly Subsonic combat speed (Comparable to Horizon Zero Dawn's other machines) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Superhuman Striking Strength: Unknown, likely at least Multi-City Block Class Durability: Unknown, likely at least Multi-City Block level Stamina: Unknown, likely Superhuman (Like other Chariot machines, it won't stop as long as there is biomatter to consume) Range: Hundreds of meters, possibly a few kilometers Standard Equipment: *'Siege drills:' Mounted on the end of immense tentacles, these powerful drills can easily tunnel into the toughest of fortifications, allowing smaller units to breach enemy defenses or allowing the Horus to reduce a structure to rubble. *'Replication/repair bay:' The Horus features an enormous repair and construction bay where it can churn out new machines at a fast pace to replenish a swarm's losses faster than they could be incurred. It can replicate Scarabs, Khopeshes as well as other Horuses. *'Armored chassis:' The Horus can simply use its impressive size and heavily armored chassis to trample anything in its way. *'Biomatter Conversion System:' Originally meant as an emergency in case fuel supplies were cut, this system allows Horuses to turn any organic matter into biofuel. Horuses, due to their manufacturing capabilities, are extremely dependent on organic matter for fuel, and they are perfectly capable of consuming groups of human-sized animals in a matter of seconds. *'Polyphasic Waveform Encryption:' In order to prevent the Titans possibly being remotely accessed or hacked, this beyond-military-grade security encryption was integrated into the Metal Devil's operating system. Even the most advanced supercomputers in the 2060's would require 50 years to crack a codeset. * Other weapon systems may exist, but as of yet are unknown. Intelligence: High combat intelligence. The Chariot line robots are highly advanced combat machines capable of learning from their mistakes after every engagement. The Horuses' AI allows it to understand its own structure and repair and rebuild itself and others from memory. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Gallery horizon_zero_dawn_metal_devil_3840.jpg Snowfall Horus.jpg HorusModel2.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Horizon Zero Dawn Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Game Characters Category:Robots Category:Machines Category:Matter Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Healers Category:Duplication Users Category:Soldiers Category:Playstation Characters